1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of notebooks and albums, which include rings which may be opened and closed and which are adapted to hold paper, photo insert sheets and the like. In its most preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the use of a seal for the rings to prevent inadvertent opening thereof during shipment and to prevent pilferage of the paper or insert sheets at the retail location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the notebook and album art to use rings for holding punched paper, photo insert sheets and the like. When used in this patent application, the terms "notebook" and "album" are not to be taken as limiting, as a wide variety of products include such rings for holding a wide variety of sheet materials. For example, calendars, time organizers , other stationery supplies, school supplies, engineering notebooks, artist supplies and the like employ such rings.
The mechanisms by which the rings of such articles are opened and closed are also well-known and, in and of themselves, do not form part of the present invention. Some rings are made to open by merely grasping the two rings and pulling them apart, while others are more sophisticated and are arranged to be opened by pressing a tab or lever associated with a metal or plastic spline which is encountered in numerous of such products. In more simple articles, the rings may be simply attached to the plastic, paper or other material from which the final notebook or album is made.
In addition, a wide variety of shapes have evolved for such rings. The most common types of rings are mating, oppositely arranged, C-shaped rings which typically include teeth at their mating ends to engage one another when fully closed. Other types of ring systems include one C-shaped ring and one ring which is generally flat on one side. The present invention has general applicability to all such ring systems, opening mechanisms and ring shapes.
One problem encountered in the manufacture and distribution of articles employing such rings is the opening thereof during packaging, shipment and in the sales environment. It would be desirable to have a system for preventing inadvertent opening of the rings.
Another separate issue related to the manufacture, distribution and sale of articles employing such rings is the problem of pilferage. For example, it is frequently encountered that someone looking to purchase a photo album will open one album supplied with a fixed number of photo insert sheets. Replacement or additional sheets are typically sold by the manufacturers and retailers for use with such albums. By simply removing such insert sheets from another complete album set or by adding a replacement at and inserting them into the first album, a customer can effectively increase the capacity of the album without paying the cost of the extra insert sheets. The cost of such pilferage amounts to substantial dollars for the manufacturers and retailers in this industry. It would also be desirable to have a system for preventing such pilferage.